firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Jalenhorm
'Jalenhorm''' is a lieutenant in the Union Army, and one of Jezal dan Luthar's drinking buddies in Adua. Appearance and Personality Jalenhorm is a big, brawny man with a thick beard. He is honest, modest, and trustworthy, but quick tempered and short on imagination. History The Blade Itself Lieutenant Jalenhorm spends much of his time in Adua, drinking, gambling, and womanizing with his friends Major West, Captain Luthar, Lieutenants Kaspa, and Brint. He greatly admires Kaspa’s cousin Ariss dan Kaspa, as well as West’s sister Ardee West. Jalenhorm is chosen to execute the Open Council’s writ for treason against the Guild of Mercers, and accompanies Glokta to their Guildhall. Before They Are Hanged Lieutenant Jalenhorm ships out with most of the others to the war in Angland against Bethod's Northmen. He is assigned to Crown Prince Ladisla division defending the army’s rear at the Cumnur River. He points out to Colonel West the dire lack of blacksmiths in the camp, and goes with him to The Inquisitions prison to get some. Later, when Ladisla decides to meet the Northmen in battle, West detaches Lieutenant Jalenhorm and six others to carry the new to Lord Marshal Burr of Prince Ladisla’s error. Jalenhorm tries to insist that he wants to fight, but West stands firm. This actually saves Jalenhorm from involvement in the subsequent crushing defeat. He is promoted to Captain, and put on the Lord Marshal staff. He is also among the three officers who greet West when he returns after weeks of tramping through the cold and barren north. During the battle near Dunbrec, he is in the Lord Marshal's tent when Burr collapses. However, West prevents him from going to help; if Kroy and Poulder knew Burr was incapacitated, they would tear the army apart competing for command. Colonel West holds things together long enough for The Union to succeed in forcing Bethod’s forces to retreat. Last Argument of Kings Now Captain Jalenhorm remains on the Lord Marshal's staff after Burr's death, and West's appointment as the new Lord Marshal. Later during the battle in the High Places, West and Jalenhorm watch from the command tent as the Union charge routs Bethod's army. However, Bethod himself escapes and finds refuge in Carleon. With the Union Army ordered home to Midderland to lift the siege of Adua by the Gurkish, Jalenhorm holds a shield for Logen Ninefingers in the duel with Fenris the Feared. Ninefingers wins ending the First Northern War. Now Major Jalenhorm returns with the Union Army to Midderland to confront the Gurkish in the Battle of Adua. The battle ends in a Union victory, albeit at huge cost. In the aftermath, he visits Lord Marshal West in hospital, distressed to see his friend succumb to the wasting desease sweeping the city. The Heroes By this time, Jalenhorm has been promoted to General, though probably through Jezal’s influence rather than merit. He is very young for the position, and Bremer dan Gorst deems him promoted beyond his capability seeing him as a competent captain but a mediocre major, a dismal colonel and as a general a liability. Jalenhorm’s division reach the valley of Osrung before any of the other divisions, and occupies the town of Osrung and the hill they call the Heroes. However, the division is overstretched with reinforcements are held up on the bad roads. When Jalenhorm falls for Black Dow’s diversion, the Northmen attack in great numbers, and capture both Osrung and the hill, with thousands killed. Jalenhorm’s division spend the second day of the battle regrouping. On the third day, Jalenhorm and his men cross the shallows in the river, determined to redeem himself from fumbling his command on the first day. They are met by Ironhead’s men hidden in the orchard. When the Northmen fall back, Jalenhorm considers waiting for the second Union wave, but Gorst encourages to continue the advance to the Heroes. The advance fails and Jalenhorm is killed when stabbed through the guts by Curnden Craw. The King is said to have cried on hearing of his death.Category:CharactersCategory:Military